The present invention relates to stabilised compositions of 1,1,1-trichloroethane which can be used, in particular, for the degreasing of metals and for the dry-cleaning of textiles.
It is known that 1,1,1-trichloroethane, which is used, in particular, for the degreasing of metals and the dry-cleaning of textiles and in aerosols, presents a very particular problem of stability and corrosion. The use, for stabilising 1,1,1-trichloroethane, of the stabilisers normally used for other chlorinated hydrocarbons does not generally give satisfactory results. This phenomenon has been attributed in particular to the fact that 1,1,1-trichloroethane is very reactive with metals, such as aluminium, zinc and their alloys, and water. Consequently, a number and variety of specific stabilised compositions of 1,1,1-trichloroethane have been developed. Amongst these, there may be mentioned, in particular, ternary compositions based on epoxides, nitroalkanes and dioxane, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,571 filed on 18.3.1960 by THE DOW CHEMICAL CO. However, none of the compositions proposed hitherto is really effective. In particular, no known composition of 1,1,1-trichloroethane has a satisfactory stability under extremely severe conditions such as those prevailing when light metals and water are simultaneously present.